


Come a little closer

by Damnodonoghue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnodonoghue/pseuds/Damnodonoghue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of smutty one-shots for various prompts send to me on Tumblr. M-rated. <br/>Killian and Emma just can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The L-word

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it!

_Prompt: Emma lets it slip Hook never told her he loved her. Hook’s shocked since he’s been so busy proving it he forgot to say it._

_Hope you all like it._

 

“You never have actually said the words you know.”

They were basking in the afterglow and lying in each other’s arms. Killian’s good arm sneaked around her and pulled her closer as he pressed his face into Emma’s hair. They had been together for a few months now and although Killian had shown that he loved her deeply, he had never uttered the words before. 

Emma didn’t mean to say it, it came out of her mouth before she even realised and she felt pretty stupid because of it. She had never needed anyone to say it to her, but with him it was different. With him it was real. She had never felt so loved before, but in the back of her mind she wondered why he had never voiced it out loud. Emma hadn’t said it either, even though she did love him. Loved him more than she would have ever thought so. A part of her was thoroughly terrified at the thought, but a bigger part of her desperately wanted to hear him say the words out loud.

“Mmm?” 

“Never mind,” she said, feeling a blush spread over her. 

Killian sat up a bit straighter, concern filling his face.   
“Lass, which words haven’t I said yet?”

She sighed and shook her head, avoiding his eyes. “It’s not important.”

He trailed a finger over her cheek as their gazes met again. “Everything you say is important to me, so please.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little at his sappy comment. 

“You haven’t said the L-word yet,” she mumbled. 

“The L-word?” 

He looked downright confused, but after a moment realization swept over his face. For a moment there was a horrible, awkward silence and she would have done about anything to take back her words, but then Killian let out a shocked laugh. Emma looked up at him with a frown and was slightly annoyed by his reaction. 

He took her hand in his and brought their joined hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on top of hers. 

“I’ve been so preoccupied with showing my feelings to you that I didn’t realize I hadn’t told you yet. Emma Swan, I love you and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner because you deserve to hear it every second of the day. You, my love, are the most brilliant, wonderful, breath taking woman I know. I cannot picture my world without you in it. You are it for me, lass. You’re my true love.”

She smiled at his declaration and gave him a soft kiss.   
“I love you too, Killian. You’re it for me too. ”

Killian gave her a brilliant smile before leaning in for another kiss and yanking her closer. The kiss started out slow and loving, but soon turned hungry and passionate. Emma bit his lower lip before tilting her hips, altering the angle so that every time he trusted against her it gave her the right amount of friction. The sheet was tangled between them and not hiding a thing. She could feel him grow hard, very hard against her leg. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and he was rock solid against her.

Her eyes slid shut as his lips continued to move over hers. He made her feel loved and she was a fool to doubt him for even a second. 

“Killian,” she mumbled as he nipped at her throat before running his tongue over the curve of her breast, sending shocks through her body.   
“Again?” 

He brought his mouth back to hers and chuckled softly against her lips.  
“I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Makes two of us,” she breathed against his lips, running her hand down his muscled back. “I will never get enough of you.”

He grinned against her lips, before skimming his way to her belly and then even lower, right where she wanted him. She made a low breathy sound as he slid his hand up the back of her legs and urged her to open up.   
Killian lightly ran his thumb over her wet folds, before leaning in to stroke her with his tongue. The scrape of his stubbled chin was pure torture against the soft flesh of her inner tights. Emma gasped loudly, his name coming out in a whimpering sound. She was already a quivering mess; it was ridiculous really how fast he could make her come. Her hips were bucking up against his mouth, trying to make him go faster, but in vain. 

Her fingers slid to his hair, gripping him tight. “Right there, Killian. Right there.”  
She was biting her lip and trembling. She almost shouted out when he entered two fingers inside of her, pumping into her in earnest while his tongue was circling her clit. 

“Oh God, Oh.”

Her walls tightened around his fingers as she came hard, seeing stars in front of her eyes. He licked over her folds as she was still coming down from her orgasm, taking everything she was giving him. 

He slowly drew away from her and Emma immediately felt the loss.   
“I need you.”

He moved back up to her and kissed her hard. She moaned quietly as she tasted herself on his mouth. 

“I always need you, love.”

“Only you can make even sex sound sappy.”

“And you love it,” he whispered, grinning at her.

“Maybe I do.” 

She secured her legs around his waist and flipped them over, surprising Killian. He choked out a laugh, which turned into a groan as Emma sucked his earlobe into her mouth while grinding against him. She wrapped her hand around him and lifted herself up, taking him deep inside of her.

“Fuck,” Killian groaned. His arms went tight around her, settling both his good arm and his stump on her hips. He hadn’t worn his hook ever since they started dating and she was more than fine with it. She loved it that he trusted her enough to let her see his ragged scar. She didn’t mind it. It was part of him and she loved every part of him. Even though, the hook was pretty hot during sex.

They began moving together, faster and harder. Emma was grinding on him, making little noises from the back of her throat while he was bucking up against her, moaning her name.   
He stroked his hand over to her clit, rubbing it in small circles. She cried out his name and arched into him. 

“Come for me, love,” Killian whispered huskily. And she did with a loud moan, colours flashing before her eyes. She briefly wondered if it was always going to feel like this with him. However, she knew it was always going to be like this because what they had was true love.   
He thrust up a few more time before joining her. 

She slumped against his chest, breathing heavily while he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Emma Swan.”

“And I love you, Killian Jones.”


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's first time together.

_Prompt: Cs's first time_

He reached out for her, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. They just stood there, eyes burning into the others, neither of them moving. 

Her gaze flickered to his lips and he couldn’t help but groan softly as he watched her take her lower lip between her teeth. He pulled her closer to him and touched her lips softly, trying to convey all his love into the kiss. It was a slow kiss as they revelled in the sweetness of it. 

He hadn’t said the words yet, not because he didn’t love her, but because he wasn’t sure if she was ready for them already. He wanted to take it slow and savour everything. His lips lingered against hers, pulling away gently, before she reached out and pulled him to her lips again. 

His hand slipped into her hair, tilting her head, kissing her unhurriedly. But she wouldn’t have it, parting her lips, inviting him in. She left out a small moan as their tongues met, slipping slowly against hers. He pressed her back against the wall before he began to trace his lips to her jaw.

‘Killian,” Emma murmured with a moan, both of her hands fisting his hair. Her head thunked back, hitting the wall. He placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Emma simply melted into him as he continued his path to her cleavage before going back to her lips. Emma’s hands twisted in his hair and tugged on it roughly. 

He couldn’t explain how right it felt to have her like this. He would take her hurtful words and her coldness towards him any day if it would lead him to where he is now. 

“We should stop, love,” Killian whispered against her lips. “We should take it slow.” 

Emma shook her head and pulled him even closer so that their bodies were fully pressed together. 

“Later,” she whispered back. “I want you, Killian.” 

He tried to be a gentleman, he really did, but the feeling of her body rubbing against his was too much.

He let his fingers travel across her shoulder and along her neck before sliding his hand beneath her t-shirt, over the muscles of her belly, to the underside of her breast. Emma’s hands left his silky, dark hair as she worked the buttons of his shirt before tugging it off of him and taking off her own t-shirt afterwards. 

Emma’s hips moved against his, rubbing against him, pulling him back up to kiss him. 

Killian groaned loudly when she shoved her jeans down her hips and kicked them free, leaving her in a dark-red lace bra and a matching thong. 

Killian wanted to take it slow, but Emma felt different as she unclasped her bra and flung it to the ground. Killian’s gaze fell to her naked chest and murmured, “Beautiful.”   
All Emma could do was moan as he lowered his mouth to her chest, nipping at the sides of her breasts before taking each nipple into his mouth, sucking on them until they hardened. 

“You’re so beautiful, Emma,” he repeated as he took a moment to fully appreciate her body, eying her from head to toe. His voice was hoarse, full of need. He made his way back to her mouth while making quick work of his leather pants, leaving him naked in front of her. 

Emma grasped his engorged member with her warm hand, making Killian groan deeply. She moved her hand up and down slowly and tightened her hold as she got to the top. 

“Emma-” 

“I need you, Killian.” 

Killian pushed them both from the wall to the small bed, tossing Emma onto it before following her down to the mattress. 

He hovered over her and Emma groaned as he rubbed himself along her slit to her entrance, teasing her. He drew back, just a fraction of an inch and stared at her. He brushed against her slick opening again before he thrust up, stretching her and filling her to the hilt. 

He pulled out almost entirely before plunging back in, harder. 

“Killian,” Emma moaned. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he rocked against her. Her hips lifted to meet him trust by trust, her breathy moans spurring Killian on even more, making him increase the pace. 

“Oh fuck, so good,” she moaned loudly. 

Killian groaned loudly as she came, tightening around him. Her nails dug into his arms, leaving marks for sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. She felt him bury his face in her neck and groan out her name as he followed her over the edge. 

He laid next to her, turning them both, so they lay face-to-face, limbs entangled. His heart hammered against her cheek while she continued to try to catch her breath. 

“That was-” Killian started.   
“Definitely not a one time thing,” she said, making Killian chuckle and pull her even closer.


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a little hesitant and scared after realising she and Killian spent the night together

_Prompt: How about a morning after prompt... And emma gets a little hesitant waking up next to him but he holds her against him and calms her down. Proceed with smut. Hope this inspires something!_

Emma tried to force away the consciousness that flickered on the edge of her sleep-filled mind. She felt content and warm and she really didn’t want to wake up. 

She watched Killian as he slept. He looked serene and so much younger. It was an odd thing to see, but she couldn’t help but think it was a good look on him. It was nice to see him look so peaceful. His lips were slightly pouting and his arm was firmly holding her close to him, their legs tangled together. 

The intimacy of their position overwhelmed her, causing her chest to ache beautifully. She had no clue where she began and where he ended, but she was aware of each inch of their touching bodies. Never in her life she had experienced this feeling and she did her best to just breathe and not panic. 

Last night had been amazing, but she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to deal with all of it, if she would be able to let the walls down once and for all. Their bodies were one in every move and every touch and it scared her to death. It was as if they were made for each other and Emma didn’t believe in such things. It was getting too serious and that was usually when she ran. 

She tried to supress the panic that was building inside of her, but it wasn’t working. She was so close of breaking down and she needed to get out of the room. She couldn’t let him have her heart because he was just going to leave like everyone else. Emma knew Killian loved her, but would it be enough? Would it be enough for him to want to stay or would he tire of her? 

She felt tears welling her eyes as she thought about him leaving. She should have been more careful, she should have kept her distance from him. He had the power to crush her heart in a second and it scared her to death. She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn’t stop the few tears spilling down her cheeks. 

She was just about to take refuge in the bathroom, when she heard his voice, “Where are you going, Swan?” 

“To the bathroom,” she said, her voice trembling. She took a deep breath as she tried to rein in the emotions she was feeling. 

Killian quickly got out of bed and walked to Emma, taking her face between his hand and wrist. The concern she saw in his eyes made her heart stutter and her tears to fall freely. 

“What is wrong?” Killian asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, not even caring that both of them were stark naked. She felt him kiss her forehead, his fingers rubbing circular traces over her back. She could feel he was hesitant, treating her as if she might run away. 

“I … -,” she started, only to have the words vanish from her mind. She attempted to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat. How was she supposed to explain this? How was she supposed to say that it was better they went their separate ways so that her heart wouldn’t be completely crushed if he decided to leave? 

“It’s okay, love,” he said. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere until the day you order me away.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and relaxed against him, her body melting against his. She should have been surprised that he had understood what she was feeling, without her having to say the words, but she wasn’t. He knew her better than anyone else ever had. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I’m not good with relationships, Killian. Every time I start to get close to someone they end up leaving me or dying. So whenever I get too close, I do what I do best: I run. I’m broken, Killian and I’m not sure if I’ll ever be whole again. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop, I’m waiting for the moment you decide that I’m not enough, that I’m not worth it.” 

Killian frowned slightly before shaking his head, “I’m not going anywhere. You are everything to me. You are my home. I would rather die a thousands deaths before leaving you. I love you, Emma. I want to wake up beside you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life.”

First, she tensed against him. After Neal she stopped believing in love, but she saw the love and devotion in Killian’s eyes and almost all the bad memories about love vanished. 

Emma smiled a small smile and pulled him to her, brushing her lips lightly against his. There was still a small part of her that was afraid, but she was getting there. She trusted him and she knew he wasn’t going to leave her. 

Killian kissed her chin before tracing his lips over hers softly. There was no hurry in their movements; they had all the time of the world. His fingers moved up and down her arm and she twisted her fingers in his hair, deepening their kiss. 

The length of their bodies pressed against each other. Killian pushed Emma back onto the bed. He traced his fingers from her neck, between her breasts, to her nipple. Emma’s eyes closed in pleasure as he let his thumb trace back and forth over her hardened nipple. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as he rocked his hips against hers, causing them both moan out loud. He continued his path, tracing his tongue and fingers down to her navel, making the muscles of her stomach tense.

“I need you,” Emma whispered. “I need you, Killian.”

He smiled up at her before pushing her legs apart, leaving her exposed to him. He lifted a leg over his shoulder and started pressing kisses along her thigh. Emma bit her bottom lip, trying to stay quiet, but it was in vain. He traced the tip of his tongue against her clit, slowly circling, but not fully giving her what she wanted.

Emma whimpered softly as he starting tasting her in long strokes, before adding his fingers to the mix. Lifting his eyes, he could see how much she was enjoying this: her mouth open, eyes closed, lost in the pleasure she was feeling. Her body arched and tightened around his fingers.

She gasped as he took her clit between his lips and hummed, causing her to feel the vibrations of his voice. 

“Please,” she pleaded. 

He licked and sucked, relishing the way she tasted, while adding another finger, until she cried out. 

He licked his lips before kissing his way up her body. Gripping his hair she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. Their lips moved together, as her hands moved down his chest, before grasping his cock, making Killian groan. He clenched his jaw as she placed the head against her entrance. 

Killian rested his forehead against hers before he finally pushed deep inside of her. They stayed like this for a moment, relishing the feel of one another, holding each other tight. 

“Killian,” Emma quietly moaned, her chest tightening with the emotion she felt for him.

“I’m here, Emma. I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured her and tightened his hold. 

He began to move in and out of her. Their bodies moved together, skin sliding against skin. Emma met him trust by trust, her legs wrapping around his legs, pulling him deeper. 

“Oh fuck,” Emma moaned. She was getting close, her cries becoming louder and louder. She threw her head back as her climax neared, lifting her arm to pull him down into a kiss. He brought his hand to cup her face, deepening the kiss. 

The emotion gripping Emma’s chest was so powerful that it took her breath away. She was falling so deeply in love with him. She cried out, her body falling apart. Killian trusted a few more times before his own climax ripped through him. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Killian rolled to his side, sliding his arm around Emma, pulling her close. 

She couldn’t believe she had doubted him. She trusted him with her life and she also trusted him with her heart. Her heart was his and his heart was hers.


	4. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma can't have sex, but are horny as hell. I hope you like it!

_Prompt: You're my favorite smut writer and I was hoping you could write a one for me! Dr. Whale advised Emma to not have sex for a week due to some health problem, and it is driving her and Killian CRAZY (like, they become super horny for each other and every little thing turns them on). After the week is up, CSex occurs. Please and thank you?_

 

A slow smile spread across his lips as Emma tugged him closer, their bodies separated by only a fraction. Her lips parted in anticipation and met him halfway. He pushed her gently against the wall and rested his hands on the curves of her hip. Emma latched her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck and brought his face closer to hers. 

“Emma,” Killian murmured before his lips pressed against hers softly. The kiss started out slow, their lips barely moving, enjoying each other’s taste.   
She moaned and tightened her fingers in his hair as Killian trailed his tongue over her lower lip.

In turn she deepened the kiss, making Killian groan against her mouth. He slid one hand up to sink into her hair, the other on her back, drawing her even closer to him. 

His lips swept along her jawline to her ear. Emma’s eyes fluttered close as he nipped her earlobe. He traced her back with his fingertips, leaving a trail of fire that she felt all over her body. He brushed his lips against hers again, his hands moving down to cup her backside, one in each hand. She rocked against him, feeling his hard erection against her.

“We can’t,” she sighed against his mouth. “Dr Whale said we had to wait another week until the first trimester is over.” 

He put his forehead against hers and slid his hand to her stomach.   
“Yes, you gave us quite the scare, my little one.”

Emma had found out she was pregnant three weeks ago. At first she was terrified and anxious because she didn’t know what Killian would say. They had only been together a few months and she was afraid that he would leave her. 

She soon figured out that she was stupid to have those thoughts, Killian was ecstatic after hearing the news. But then two weeks ago she had a bleeding and they thought they had lost their baby. The wait in the hospital was excruciating while they were doing tests, but then Dr Whale had told her their baby was fine. Emma would have to take things slow and they would have to try to restrain having sex during the first trimester just to be sure, which was a burden they would gladly take if it meant their baby would be okay.   
The latter part, however, was more difficult than both would have thought as the need for each other grew stronger and stronger every day. 

The pregnancy hormones were making Emma very horny and it frustrated her that she couldn’t satisfy her needs, but she knew it was worth it. 

Killian trailed his fingers across her abdomen under her shirt and fell to his knees and replaced his fingers with kisses. Emma shut her eyes and sighed happily. 

That night as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard Killian whisper,   
“I cannot wait to meet you, little bean.” 

The next day they were having a town meeting about Elsa. Storybrooke was still covered in a thick cloud of snow and it was getting worse by the minute. This had been going on for months now and they really had to find a way to help Else adjust to her powers and they had to find it soon. 

Killian’s hand slid across her lower spine so that he could pass, which made her entire body react, making her having some difficulty concentrating.

“Are you alright, love?” Killian asked, his arm brushing up against hers as he stood beside her while his lips curved up into a smirk. He knew what he was doing and he knew it was driving Emma crazy.

Emma nodded and gulped as he leaned in closer, his shoulder bumped against hers. Suddenly, the air felt thick and heavy, and Emma couldn’t hear what was happening around her. 

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” She hisses. He grinned, sliding a hand to the small of her back. 

“I’m sorry, love,” he started. “I just can’t keep my hands off of you.”

This went on for days, every accidental brush, soft kiss, touch, every little thing one did seem to drive the other crazy. 

And then finally the last week had passed. 

Emma struggled with the keys to unlock the door. Killian’s chest was pressing against her back while he was kissing her exposed skin. 

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” he groaned in her ear. She felt his hands slide beneath her shirt and she whimpered. She wanted him badly. After a few more tries, Emma finally managed to open the door. They had barely stumbled into the room before Killian was pressing her against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. 

He pressed his forehead against hers before his lips found hers. 

“Take me, Killian, please,” she moaned against his lips as she felt him pressed against her, his erection causing a delicious friction. Emma pulled her shirt over her head quickly before Killian lifted her into his arms, while Emma wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“We need to take it slow, love,” Killian groaned.

“I need you so badly, Killian. We’ve waited so long. Doctor Whale said it was completely safe now.” 

He pressed a kiss on her forehead and carried her to the bedroom.   
“Still, I want to be sure. I will never forgive myself if something happened to our baby.”

“You’re going to be an amazing father, Killian.” She said as he lowered her onto the bed. “You’re already great with Henry and you will be great with this little one too.” 

“I love you,” he smiled at her, crawling on top of her and softly kissing her.   
His lips trailed from her mouth, to her neck, to her laced covered breasts, to her stomach. He reverently placed kisses on her abdomen as Emma ran her fingers through his hair. Emma reached around and took off her bra, flinging it to the floor, before unbuttoning Killian’s shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

“I hope she will look exactly like you,” he murmured between kisses. 

“She, huh?” Emma chuckled. 

“Call it father’s intuition. She’s going to be a papa’s girl.” 

His lips still ghosted on her stomach as his hands made their way to her jeans and slid it down her legs before taking off his own jeans. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered. He lifted himself off her long enough to strip down his boxers in a smooth movement, while Emma kicked off her panties. 

Before he could lower himself to her exquisite fold, she grasped his wrists and tugged him upwards. She let out a sigh before speaking, her voice thick with need. 

“Please, Killian,” she begged once more. “I need you.”

 

Killian had other plans, kissing her neck again and Emma took the opportunity to turn them around, leaving her on top. 

“I can’t wait anymore, no more teasing,” she smirked.   
She leaned over him, her hands on his chest and her hair falling around them like a curtain. 

She reached for his hardness and aligned him with her entrance. 

“Bloody hell,” Killian groaned. He palmed her breasts, giving them a squeeze, before rolling the nipple firmly between his thumb and index finger. Emma trusted her chest forward, seeking even more contact. She captured his lips in a heated, but tender kiss. 

She threaded her fingers though the hair at the nape of his neck, while her lips trailed to his jaw, nipping him lightly. 

Emma bit her lower lip as she slowly sunk down on him, making them both moan out loud. She paused for a moment, giving herself time to adjust to his length inside of her. The sensation of him being inside of her again was almost enough to trigger an orgasm.

Killian moved his hands from her breasts to cup her bottom, pulling her closer to him as he trust upwards. She rocked her hips slowly in rolling movements while Killian continued to trust upwards.

“Killian,” she gasped, lifting her hips before driving herself down on him again, working him deeper. She raked her nails across his chest, feeling his muscles flex underneath her touch. Suddenly, Killian flipped them over. 

He altered the rhythm, shifting to long and slow trusts, making Emma scream out as he hit that place inside of her that made her clench. She closed her eyes and urged him on to go faster. 

She locked her ankles tightly around him, pulling him deeper into her heat. This position made her feel his length stretching her, filling her even more than before. 

Emma moaned as Killian sped up his trusts, both of them lost in the feeling of sliding against each other. The sounds of their flesh meeting drowned out their heavy breathing. She was getting close to the edge, feeling her release building fast. 

Emma’s walls fluttered around her, her body starting to spasm as her name fell from his lips in a ragged groan and one of his hands moved down to rub her swollen nub. 

Killian lost control and buried himself as deep as he could, sending Emma over the edge. Emma felt as if her body has exploded; wave after wave of pleasure went through her as Killian kept up his pace. After a few more trusts, he fell with her, trying not to collapse on top of her.

He gave her a soft kiss before sliding out of her body and fell next to her. His arm came around her, cupping her hip so he could tug her closer to him. Emma let her leg fall across his legs and let out a contented sigh. 

Her lips ghosted against his before smiling. 

“Love you,” she whispered.

“You have given me everything,” he sighed against her mouth. “You’re carrying our child and you love me more than I deserve. I never thought I would feel this happy. I love you, Emma Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kuddos are the best present I could ever get.


	5. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt. The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! It means the world to me to hear what you think.

_Prompt: Morning wood (cs)_

The sun was already up, shining through the light curtains of the room. Killian slowly opened his eyes and was surprised when he found himself pressed against a warm naked body, a gorgeous warm naked body. He held her close, her back to his front, his arms possessively tight around her. He had been sure she would have left during the night instead of staying over like before. He ran a finger down her arm, smiling as he left a wake of goose bumps. 

Emma let out a small groan and pressed herself closer to Killian.   
“Good morning, lass,” he murmured in a rough morning voice close to her ear, making her shiver. She had intended to leave before sunrise, but the way he had held her made her stay. It was sweet and loving. They had been having sex for a few weeks now and she always left because his feelings for her scared her. But it was time for her to stop hurting him. This was right, they were right and she knew it. 

She turned around and kissed his jaw. “Morning, Killian.”  
She looked beautiful; her hair was disarrayed, her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were bright. He didn’t know he could love her even more until this very moment. 

He smiled and dipped his head, kissing her throat before nibbling on it playfully. She felt him hard against her leg and she couldn’t help but buck her hips against him, making him groan.   
“Again?” she teased.   
“I’m always ready for you, love,” he answered kissing the top of her head. Emma’s hands ran down his chest and followed by her mouth, leaving open-mouthed kisses. 

Killian wasn’t able to hold back his reaction and moaned out her name repeatedly as her fingers slid lower and lower. He was already rock hard when she wrapped her fingers around him and gently squeezed. Then, she started to give him slow and tortuous strokes. 

“Emma,” Killian moaned. “If you keep on doing that, this will be over before we start.”

She smiled up at him before she dipped her head and licked his tip.

“Bloody hell, Emma,” Killian groaned, his good hand flying to her hair. She took him into her wet, hot mouth and he was lost. He tugged on her hair so that she would stop. 

“Emma, please, I want to be inside of you when I come.”

She reluctantly let go off him and crawled back up before kissing him slow yet demanding, pouring all of her feelings into it. 

Before she knew what was going on, Killian had flipped them so that he was on top. His palm covered her breast, which made Emma arch her back. His thumb slid over her nipple, teasing her. Her nipples were hard in no time and she was instantly begging for more. Killian bent his head and flicked his tongue over one nipple, then the other, before drawing it between his lips to suck hard. 

“I need you, Killian. Please,” Emma moaned. 

He kissed her softly before sinking into her slowly, real slow. He rested his forehead against her and kept himself utterly still. He cupped her face affectionately and kissed her again. There were many things he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to scare her away, not after she finally stayed. He tried to convey his love for her with his eyes and touch. She smiled against his lips and ran her hands through his hair. 

They were pressed against each other, before he surged up and started to move. Emma looked down and could see him enter with each thrust. She rocked her hips to meet his with each trust while struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“So good,” Killian groaned. 

He stilled for a moment before plunging in deeper and harder, again and again. Emma’s moans filled the room. She began to tremble, as she was close. Killian tried to hold back, but as soon as he felt Emma’s walls clenching, he couldn’t. He buried his face in her neck as they climaxed together. 

Their hearts were racing together as they stared at each other coming down from their highs. Killian cupped her cheek with his good hand and kissed her slowly, then deeper. 

“I love you, Killian,” Emma whispered against his lips. 

Killian opened his eyes in shock and stared at her for a minute. 

“You-?” he said, wishing his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

“I love you.” 

His mouth went down on hers again, pouring all of his feelings into the kiss.

“I love you, Emma Swan,” he said, when they came up for air.


End file.
